Grissom figure's it out final
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Sara is late to work after hearing news that isn't good. She tells grissom. So what is Grissom's reaction when she shows up after a month gone.
1. Prologe

CSI  
  
I don't know the char's of the hit TV show CSI. This is the couple of Sara and Grissom. I always love reviews.  
  
Sara walked into the crime lab. She knew that she needed to see Grissom on an important matter. She hates to tell him this but she had to. She had to tell him that she had to take at least a month off to help her family out. She hasn't been home since collage. She knew that Grissom needed to know it. She also knew that she was late in coming for the meeting. But it didn't matter right now or even today. She walked to the mess room and stood there while Grissom talking to the other Csi's.  
  
Grissom's back was to Sara. He didn't even know that she was back there until Cat said something. "Look Sara made it." Grissom turned around looking from worried to a look of happiness. "Why are you late Sara?" Sara smiled her special smile only for Grissom. "I need to talk to you." Grissom nodded his head. "Go wait in my office and I will be there in a min." Sara nodded as she headed off there. Grissom looked back and everyone. Nick, Greg, Cat, and Warrick were smiling. "What are you four smiling about?" They shook their heads as they headed off to there assiments.  
  
Sara had already sat down when Grissom came to his office. "You know Sara its nice now that I don't need to work on the scene now." Sara looked up and nodded "I bet it is." Grissom closed the door behind him. "So what was it that you needed to tell me Sara?" Sara sighed and looked at Grissom after he sat down. "I need to take a month off. Some mage family things came up. And they need my help on it. If you need me I will either be in California or New York. I need to take care of the family and go to New York to see why they need me in a case that I saw when I was 16 years old."  
  
Grissom looked up at the sad Sara. "This case that happen when you were 16 wouldn't happen to be the rape that happen then. Your mother told me Sara. When you first started out here. And so did your uncle do. The Csi against in New York. Sara you can take the time off. Since you have it built up. Plus it goes for the paid days that one of us might have to go to court for one reason or another. Oh when you're in New York do you might bringing in are new lab person. She I do believe that I read it right. Is your cousin? A Miss Jasmine Tomlinson she happens to be in New York visiting her sister and her father there for one reason and another." Sara nodded her head "Can do. Any thing else you want be to pick up Griss?" Grissom smiled and shook his head "Just remember Sara. No drinking while your there. Got it." Sara nodded her head "I got it. Can you tell them?" Grissom nodded as he watched Sara walk out of his office and more then likely out of his life forever. 


	2. The time gone by will love bloom now or ...

It was a month and two weeks later Grissom was sitting in his office doing some paper work. The phone rang and he picked it up "Hello this is Grissom." The person on the other end said "Mr. Grissom we found your name and number in the purse of a Miss. Sara Stidle and a Miss. Jasmine Tomlinson. We have called to tell you that there both in the hospital and we need information on both of them." Grissom looked very pale and told the doctor what he knew of both women. He also told the doctor that he would be there to take them home next week or when ever they were ready to go. The doctor said ok and told him that they would be in touch of the girls didn't do any better.  
  
The week after Grissom walked into the ER in New York. He walked up to the desk. "Im here to see Sara Stildle and Jasmine Tomlinson." The women at the desk looked at him and stared at him for a min. "Sorry only family members may see them." She turned back to her computer screen. "Im Gill Grissom I was told that they were here and im the only number they had on them of family member." The women blinked and looked at the guy "What are you there father?" Grissom laughed "No im there boss." The women nodded "That makes more since then. There both in room 209 on the 2nd floor." Grissom nodded and headed up there. It felt strange to him since it was morning and he was up. Normal he was sleeping and dreaming of Sara. He got into the elvandor and headed up to the 2nd floor with a man that was dressed like a doctor. Griss headed to the room and knocked.  
  
Sara and Jasmine were both in a lot of pain when they looked up at Grissom. "Gill." Sara smiled at him. Glad to see some one she knew. "Hello Sara and Jasmine." Jasmine turned and looked at him "Hello Boss." Grissom smiled and sat down between them. "So what did you to do?" Jasmine answered when Sara looked away "We took on a gang that was trying to kill Sara's new dog. I hope its ok Sara." Sara nodded and Grissom smiled "Sara's got beef." Sara blushed as Grissom laughed. Just then a nurse came and looked at the three. "The doctor will be here in a min to talk to you girls. And your dog is fine as well. She happens to be staying with one of the nurses. And will bring it to you before you leave." Sara smiled brightly "You well tell the nurse thank you." The nurse smiled "your welcome dear." The nurse left when Grissom stood up and kissed Sara on the head. "Don't do that again Sara do you hear me?" Sara nodded her head and looked over at Jasmine who was smirking at the two. "Yep." Grissom looked at Jasmine with a questioning look in his eye. "You two may be boss and co worker. But there is love in your hearts for each other. My grandmother told me to tell you both that when you two were together." Sara laughed "She always said those things." Jasmine nodded her head and fell back to sleep. Grissom leaned down and kissed Sara on the lips softly. "I bet she does. But she's right on this Sara. I relished that when the doctor called me and told me you and Jasmine were hurt I couldn't leave right away with it being the week were I have to exam everyone in the group. With you get out of by the way. But that I love you Sara Stidle. Now get some sleep. And tomorrow you get to come home." Grissom stood and headed toward the door when he stoped "I love you to Grissom." This was the start of a beauful love that took years to start.  
  
(I hoped you in joy the story and that you will tell me what you think of it. Thank you.) 


End file.
